


She Gave In

by truthtakestime



Category: Daredevil (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll find you," she promised, knowing in her heart that it was a lie. She was going to die tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gave In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little bit that ran through my head last time I watched this part of the movie. It struck me in the way that she was looking at him that she'd already accepted the fact that she was going to die, and that "I'll find you" really meant "goodbye".

A whistle and a stream of harsh laughter rang out across the rooftops of New York, filling the ears of the woman that this cackler would murder. Elektra whipped her head around, and she felt herself trembling with the same dark intent.

"Listen to me," Matt gasped, breaking through her rage. He tried to shake his head in Elektra's grip, "You have to run."

Her protest was urgent, her muscles tightening at the thought of letting fear take control, letting him win. "He has to pay for what he's done."

"No, you don't understand... I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll find you." Elektra whispered, knowing it was a lie. She held his face for a moment longer, looking into his blind eyes for what she realized was the last time. She was angry and ready to fight, full of revenge and hate and pride; but she was drained. Everything that had happened; losing her father, the funeral, this fight on the rooftops that had led here, to Matt, it had all made her tired. That didn't change anything at all - she knew what she had to do - but she realized that she was not going to walk away from this. Any chance she could have had at being happy with Matt, with _anyone_ , had been taken from her. Even if she did survive, she knew that she couldn't stay. Her life was gone.

She felt the tears in her eyes threaten to escape, but she found that they were for Matt Murdock's life, not her own. She realized she didn't care if she did die tonight; all that mattered to her was making sure that she took Bullseye with her.

It was his voice that rocketed her back into action. _"Come on, girl!"_

She spent a few precious seconds to replace Matt's mask - his secret had to be protected - before snatching up her weapons and climbing to her feet. Looking down at him, she wondered if he could hear how fast her heart was beating. She remembered wishing on the night they danced - the night her father was murdered - that Matt could see her; but suddenly was glad that he couldn't. She was walking to her death and she knew it, and knew that it would have killed him too. She wouldn't have been able to do that to him if he could have looked into her eyes.

Bullseye whistled at her again, triggering a nerve that begged her to give in to her reckless side and rush at him; as if she could simply slit his throat and be done with it. She squeezed her eyes shut and flipped her Sai into the correct position - ready to fight - but she refused to turn around and be overcome by blind rage.

 __Blind.

"Hey orphan!" Her head snapped around to see him standing across the roof high above her, taunting her with wide arms and a wicked grin. "Let's play."

Elektra gave in.

 __fin.


End file.
